


Jestem tu

by Kaley033



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt Alec, M/M, Parabatai, Protective Jace
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaley033/pseuds/Kaley033
Summary: Krótka scenka; Alec i Jace są na polowaniu, które okazuję się śmiertelną pułapką.





	Jestem tu

Alec i Jace byli razem na setkach polowań. Znali się od dziecka, znali swoja taktykę walki, jako parabatai zawsze przewidywali swoje ruchy i przez to idealnie współpracowali. Ostatecznie mieli przecież lata na wypracowanie techniki. Nie inaczej było tym razem, w pełnej synchronizacji walczyli teraz ze stadem demonów. To miała być prosta misja. Wejść, zabić demona, wrócić do domu. Może zajść do Taki po drodze.   
Coś jednak poszło nie tak; demon miał być jeden. Było ich więcej, znacznie więcej i oboje łowców wiedziało, że jeżeli wsparcie szybko nie dotrze, nie wyjdą z tego żywi. Zawiadomili już Instytut, teraz mogli tylko liczyć na to, że Nocni Łowcy dotrą na czas.  
Byli jednak otoczeni, demony zamiast znikać, pojawiały się ciągle kolejne, zarówno Alec jak i Jace byli już zmęczeni, a wrogów wciąż przybywało.  
Jace przeciął właśnie serafickim nożem kolejnego demona i odwrócił się do swojego parabatai. Alec wciąż walczył z ta samą zawziętością, ale jego ruchy były już wolniejsze, wyczerpanie odbijało się na jego efektywności. Wszystko trwało chwilę, chociaż później Jace miał wrażenie, że godziny. Gdy tylko odwrócił się, żeby zaatakować demona, inny pojawił się za nim, już miał go zaatakować, nie zdążył jednak. Jace zobaczył tylko strzałę, lecącą minimetry od jego twarzy, która zdążyła już przebić demona. Już miał krzyknąć coś do Aleca gdy podczas gdy ten wyjmował kolejną strzałę, kolejny demon zaatakował go z jego prawego boku. Jace od razu rzucił serafickim mieczem w miejsce gdzie jak zakładał była głowa demona i podbiegł do Aleca. Łucznik opadł na ziemię,trzymając się na bok, jego łuk rzucony obok.  
Jace nie zdążył do niego nawet podejść gdy zaatakował go kolejny demon, blokując mu drogę do przyjaciela. Kątem oka zdążył tylko zobaczyć, jak kolejny demon zbliża się do Aleca i szykuje do ataku. Zobaczył tylko tak jego pazur sięga bezbronnego przyjaciela i dalej była tylko ciemność.

Gdy się obudził z początku nie był pewnie co się dzieje. Wizję miał jeszcze rozmazaną, ale dostrzegał już burzę rudych loków, to mogła być tylko jedna osoba.  
\- Clary? - wymamrotał słabo, chciał się podnieść, ale ciało odmówiło mu posłuszeństwa.  
\- Spokojnie Jace, nie ruszaj się, jeszcze dochodzisz do siebie – rudowłosa pochyliła się nad nim i uśmiechnęła słabo. Dopiero teraz widział ją wyraźniej, oczy miała opuchnięte jakby płakała. Spróbował rozejrzeć się po pokoju, był w Instytucie, żywy. A to znaczy…  
\- Alec.. - po raz kolejny spróbował wstać, ból spowolnił go, ale nie zatrzymał, chodziło o jego parabatai, o Aleca, musiał wiedzieć – Gdzie on jest? Co z nim?  
Clary położyła go z powrotem na łóżku.  
\- Jace musisz się uspokoić. Tylko pogarszasz swój stan.  
On jednak nie miał zamiaru się uspokajać. Chodziło o Aleca! Dlaczego nie mogła tego zrozumieć?  
\- Musze wiedzieć…  
\- Alec żyje – Clary przerwała mu, by powstrzymać go od kolejnej próby wstania – Alec żyje, Jace, jest w Instytucie.  
Łowca trochę się uspokoił. Alec żyje, czyli pomoc jednak przyszła. To dobrze, ale ton głosu Clary wcale nie był radosny. Było w nim coś smutnego.  
\- Co się stało?- Clary przełknęła ślinę – Co z nim? Clary muszę wiedzieć!  
\- Alec był… ranny… gdy tam dotarliśmy – tyle Jace już wiedział, nie miał jednak pojęcia co to właściwie znaczy – Demon zranił go bardzo głęboko – kontynuowała Clary – miał we krwi mnóstwo demonicznej trucizny.  
Jace słuchał jak zahipnotyzowany, demoniczna trucizna była dla łowców śmiertelnie niebezpieczna, a w dużych ilościach...Nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć  
\- Magnus wciąż walczy o jego życie, jest z nim już od kilku godzin, robi co może, ale nie wiemy… - Clary na chwilę przerwała jakby chciała zastanowić się co powiedzieć – nie wiemy czy przeżyje noc.  
Jace poczuł jakby grunt zawalił mu się pod nogami. To nie mogła być prawda, nie Alec. Odruchowo dotknął swojej runy parabatai, ale nic nie poczuł, coś było nie tak. Spojrzał na Clary. Ta wzięła głęboki oddech.  
\- Cisi Bracia coś zrobili, zablokowali wasze połączenie...żebyś nie czuł jego bólu… i tak było z tobą źle, nie mogliśmy ryzykować...  
\- Jak to zablokowali?! Nie mieli prawa! - Jace podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, ból był teraz nieważny – Muszę go zobaczyć! - Clary chciała zaprotestować, ale wzrok Jace’a powiedział jej, ze dyskusja nie wchodzi w rachubę. Z pomocą Clary dotarł do skrzydła szpitalnego. Ból w jego klatce nie ustał, ale teraz nie miało to znaczenia, najważniejszy był Alec, drzwi do pokoju Aleca były zamknięte, pod nimi byli już wszyscy Lightwoodowie, z wyjątkiem Maxa, który ciągle przebywał w Idrysie. Cała trójka gdy tylko go zobaczyła podbiegła by mu pomóc.  
\- Jace, wiem, że się boisz, ale sam musisz odpoczywać – Maryse wzięła w dłonie jego twarz – Wszystko będzie dobrze, musi być, Alec jest silny.  
Jace spojrzał jej w oczy, Maryse nie była idealna matką, ale dla swoich dzieci zrobiła by wszystko. Gdyby coś jeszcze co mogliby zrobić, nie stała by tutaj czekając. Jace siłą powstrzymywał się od płaczu, nie mógł stracić Aleca. Maryse widząc jego wyraz twarzy przytuliła go i zaczęła gładzić uspokajająco po plecach. Grupka łowców, jeszcze przez kilkanaście minut siedziała pod drzwiami czekając na wieści. Isabelle która do tej pory chodziła w kółko po pokoju, by się uspokoić nagle się zatrzymała. Zebrani spojrzeli na nią.  
\- Jest cicho – powiedziała łowczyni, tak cicho, że niemal szeptem – Wcześniej było coś słychać, magie Magnusa, albo głosy, a teraz jest cicho.  
Wszyscy momentalnie ucichli wsłuchując się w ciszę, nie trwała ona jednak długo, drzwi się otworzyły i wyszedł zza nich Magnus. Piątka zebranych momentalnie poderwała się z miejsc i podeszła do niego. Najbliżej była Isabelle.  
\- Co z nim? - spytała cicho. Magnus wziął głęboki oddech. Był wyczerpany, użył wszelkich limitów swojej magii by wyleczyć ukochanego, a to wciąż mogło być za mało.  
\- Usunąłem truciznę z jego organizmu i wyleczyłem rany – Czarownik na sekundę przerwał widząc ulgę na zmęczonych twarzach – ale to jeszcze nie jest koniec.  
Maryse zamknęła oczy i wzięła głęboki wdech, próbując się uspokoić. Jace wyglądał na zagubionego. Magnus przyjrzał się mu wyraźnie. Powinien być teraz w łózko, odpoczywać, ale czarownik nie zamierzał winić go za to, że tego nie robi.  
\- Trucizna była bardzo silna i było jej wiele, do tego stracił sporo krwi – Magnus bardzo starał się, by głos mu się nie załamywał, ale nie wyszło mu to. Poczuł rękę Isabelle na ramieniu. Spojrzał na nią i w milczeniu podziękował jej za komfort, naprawdę tego potrzebował – Nie wiem jakie zniszczenia zdążyła zrobić w organizmie, najbliższa noc o wszystkim zadecyduje. Albo się obudzi do rana, albo… - Nie był w stanie dokończyć. Nie chciał nawet rozważać takiej opcji. Alec się obudzi, wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie by było inaczej.

Jace kulejąc podszedł do niego i objął go. Magnus pomimo że się tego nie spodziewał, odwzajemnił uścisk. Jace wyszeptał krótkie „dziękuję” i skierował się do łóżka Aleca. Lightwoodowie ruszyli za nim, ale nie mogli zostać długo, ich telefony szybko powiadomiły ich, ze są potrzebni. Clave nie przejmowało się rannymi bliskimi, Każdy Nocny Łowca miał przede wszystkim wykonywać obowiązki, nie zależnie od swoich spraw prywatnych. Zarówno Maryse jak i Robert chcieli zostać dłużej, ale Isabelle przekonała ich, ze czekając i tak nie pomogą Alecowi. Po ich wyjściu w sali zostały poza Aleckiem tylko 4 osoby. Clary usiadła obok Jace’a i wzięła go za rękę. Isabelle razem z Magnusem usiedli po drugiej stronie łóżka. Magnus przez cały czas trzymał rękę Aleca jakby bał się, że gdy ją puści, to go straci. Godziny mijały, ale czarnowłosy łowca wciąż się nie budził. Coś zaczęło się jednak dziać około 2 w nocy. Magnus głaskał Aleca po włosach, odganiając je zza czoła ukochanego, gdy poczuł, ze coś jest nie tak. Przyłożył całą dłoń do jego czoła i wyprostował się zaniepokojony. Pozostała trójka od razu na niego spojrzała.  
\- Co się dzieje? - nagle pokój przestał być cichy – Coś nie tak? - Jace spojrzał na niego uważnie.  
\- Ma gorączkę – Magnus jeszcze raz pogłaskał Aleca po czole, Jace patrzył na niego wyczekująco – To źle prawda?  
Magnus przeniósł na niego wzrok.  
\- To zależy. To znak, ze jego organizm wciąż walczy, to dobrze, ale to go dodatkowo osłabia, a to już gorzej.  
Pocałował Aleca w czoło.  
\- Proszę, powalcz jeszcze trochę.  
Kiedy jednak godzinę później gorączka wciąż nie ustępowała zaczął się bać. Do tej pory mówił sobie, ze wszystko będzie dobrze, ale teraz nie mógł już tego wiedzieć. Jace kurczowo trzymał rękę Aleca i błagał go by walczył. Isabelle siedziała obok jakby w transie. W ciągu jednego miesiąca, prawie straciła najpierw Maxa, potem Jace’a, a teraz Aleca. Wydawała się być twarda, zawsze sprawiała takie wrażenie, ale teraz była blisko tego by się złamać. Clary parę minut wcześniej wyszła, żeby przynieść wszystkim kawę. Nikt nie rozważał nawet opcji by spać, za bardzo obawiali się co mogło by się stać w tym czasie. Magnus podszedł do Aleca i ponownie sprawdził jego czoło. Odsunął kilka kosmyków opadających włosów i zauważył, ze nie jest już tak rozpalony.  
\- Gorączka mija – Oznajmił reszcie. Ale to i tak nie był koniec.  
Około 5 rano cała czwórka była już zmęczona, pomimo litrów kofeiny, brak snu i nerwy dawały o sobie znać. Jace wyglądał najgorzej. Nie powinien był w ogóle opuszczać łóżka, przytomność zachowywał tylko przez adrenalinę.

Alec nie miał pojęcia co się dzieję. Pamiętał demona atakującego Jace’a, strzałę którą wystrzelił, żeby go chronić… i ból. Oszałamiający ból w prawym boku, gdzie musiał zranić go demon. Słyszał wokół jakieś dźwięki, ale nie potrafił ich jeszcze zidentyfikować. Poczuł czyjś dotyk na dłoni. To musiał być Magnus. Spróbował otworzyć oczy, ale odmawiały posłuszeństwa, czuł się tak jak by były zaszyte. Dźwięki za to stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze, słyszał Jace’a i Magnusa tego był pewien.   
\- Alec, skarbie, otwórz oczy, wiem, ze potrafisz – To na pewno był Magnus. Alec chciał mu powiedzieć, że go kocha, spojrzeć mu w oczy, ale to było takie trudne! Spróbował po raz kolejny i tym razem oczy powoli się otworzyły. Pierwsze uderzyło go światło. Przez które miał odruch by zamknąć je ponownie, ale potem zobaczył Magnusa. Potem Jace’a i Izzy, i nawet widok Clary go ucieszył. Zobaczył słaby uśmiech swojego parabatai.  
\- Magnus?? - ścisnął mocniej rękę Magnusa którą trzymał. Poczuł dotyk jego drugiej ręki na policzku.  
\- Jestem tu. Wszystko będzie dobrze.


End file.
